Chemistry and Quantum Physics
by shalbores
Summary: -"We can't do this. You're a Grimm, I'm Wesen. We're different." -"No. I'm a Grimm, you're human, but I really couldn't care less." Nick/Adalind fanfiction. Nick/Adalind romance. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics**

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 1**

**Adalind's POV**

_That Grimm killed the shit out of me. Hell will be my witness on the day that I knock the light out of his eyes. The sight of him made my soul –or whatever was left of it- scream again. As soon as I'm done serving Eric, I will personally kill Nick Burkhardt._

**Nick's POV**

_The witch is back… and I know exactly what she wants. I'm thinking about just handing it to her so she wouldn't go under too much stress trying to claim it, but then maybe I'll shoot her between the eyes when she bails out of jail. I'm no cop plotting a death of an innocent woman. I'm a Grimm finding a way to kill a Hexen.. human._

* * *

"Crap," Nick said as he spilled coffee all over his leather jacket.

"Well someone's a little jittery today," a voice from behind him noted.

"Maybe I'm taking too much caffeine, don't you think, Wu?" he replied and stood to take off his jacket.

Ignoring Nick's reply, Wu opened up a new discussion. "Schade is asking for you."

"Humor me."

"Maybe she's ready to admit whatever it is she's done?" Wu answered back smiling at him.

"Hope so. Or I'll have to force it out of her."

Detective Wu laughed in response. Clearly some other idea of 'force' entered his mind.

* * *

Nick walked the Juvenile hall to pay Adalind a visit - or give her a gift of warning.

Fur Elise. That was the only sound that echoed aside from his footsteps. Adalind was humming.

"Not bad for a witch," Nick shouted from across the hall, and then continued walking to her direction.

She was trying to lull herself to sleep, not thinking Nick would show up at all after many hours of wait. She sat up and watched him walk closer to the unit she was contained in.

Usually, when Nick was in sight, all she'd be feeling was sadness and hatred, a little fear at times and all that. Today was an exception. His presence hit her like she'd just been ran over by a truck.

Black pants, the usual perfectly done hair, a white v-neck shirt, and a pair of blue eyes was enough to reel her in.

"_Holy Royal of Sexy,_" she caught herself thinking. It was all so new to her. Appreciating things as a human. Life was tough as a Hexenbiest, but she thought she'd been living hell on earth after becoming powerless. And it's all because of Nick. Her mind wasn't shaken. She was still going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 2**

"Hello?" Nick said snapping his fingers in front of Adalind's face. He knew that whatever trick she was trying to do, it wasn't going to work. Gaping was never Adalind's forte.

"Hi," she said with a straight face, as if snapping out of a trance.

"What do you want?" Nick asked belligerently.

"You know what I want, Nick," Adalind replied, her tone seductive and teasing like the way her hands toyed with the jail bars.

He shook his head and turned around, not looking back as he said "You're wasting my time, Adalind. Call me when you have something good to say."

Adalind flung a chuckle at him and began to speak again. "Wait. What's for lunch?"

He turned to face her again, this time smiling in annoyance. "Do I look like I give a shit?"

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Don't be mean, Nick," she paused to give him an I'm-adorable-sexy-and-a-bad-girl look, "Girl's got to eat. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I doubt skipping a meal is the way a witch dies," he raised an eyebrow at her and frowned.

"Why so bleak, Nick?" Adalind retorted. She took a step closer to the railings and looked him straight in the eye. "When I get out of here, I'll fucking kill you."

Then there was an out of depth silence. Six strange seconds of staring at each other.

* * *

_"What a long day,"_ Nick thought.

After changing into a pair of boxers, he slipped into bed and almost immediately dozed off. But not before he dredged up the night he kissed Adalind. For a second back there, he thought she kissed back.

Maybe Adalind's gaping _did_ work after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 3**

"Schade," one of the guards uttered, "You're out."

She had mixed feelings knowing she wasn't safe outside. At least when Renard was around. But somehow, she was taking pleasure at the thought of ripping Nick's throat out in his sleep.

* * *

**Adalind's POV**

_Hide. This is the last resort. My Hundjagers won't arrive till I make a call, and that must be hours from now. I'm broke, homeless, and unprotected. I have to make a call while avoiding being traced by Sean or the Grimm. Ugh. Life is rough._

**Nick's POV**

_Adalind is going to be released today. We don't have enough evidence to keep her locked up so now she's roaming the streets of Portland. Maybe I should follow her… and kill her too._

* * *

She was in a park sitting on a bench and watching the children play. She thought nobody would try to slay her in such a public area. She needed the relaxation anyway. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone sat beside her.

Of course, it was Nick. Adalind shrieked when she saw his face and was about to run away when as if on cue, Nick talked in a mellow manner.

"I'm not making a scene. Sit down," he said, looking away.

Stupid enough, she sat back down beside him, afraid and conscious but keeping a stern face. "You followed me. You're not here to kill me, right? There are kids around."

"Not kill you. At least not yet," Nick pulled something out from his bag, "I'm giving you a head start. I don't feel like killing you yet. It's morning." He knew it sounded weird but his Aunt Marie taught him to follow his instincts and so led to this.

Nick stood up and placed a paper cup of coffee in the place where he sat and he started to walk away. She just sat there staring at the cup, trying to decipher what to do with it.

"What makes you think I'll drink this?" Adalind asked, a decibel away from shouting.

"You're penniless! You can make sense of it!" he turned his head just enough for him to see her from the corner of his eye.

She lifted the cup and read the note attached to it.

_Drink away and STRAY. Please. I hate the thought of revenge._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 4**

**Adalind's POV**

_A Siegbarste or two would be wonderful to have as my personal bodyguard/s. Then again, I guess any class of Wesen would be perfect company right now. I've collected enough change to get a disposable phone to order a few or so but I've been thinking about what the Grimm had just told me to do._

_I can't wrap my mind around the fact that he's giving me a 'head start' and he asked me to 'stray' in the sweetest manner. What does that even mean? Is he that dominant for him to ask me to get lost? I mean, what's his excuse? He knows what I came here for. I'm going to get it._

**Nick's POV**

_I woke up with the weirdest image plastered on my mind. A pair of blue, round eyes. I'm sure they were hers, only I'm not sure _why _they were on extreme close up. Everything's a blur. _

_Reviewing where dreams come from, I came up with the findings that dreams are fragments of memories that are in the back of your head. But why would my subconscious fabricate such a dream? Why Adalind? It's not like I think of her all the time. Only on occasions like these. She drives me un-romantically insane. No romance._

_Though I have considered a friendship before, but that ship has sailed. She's a hostile power and I'd like to get rid of her. _

_But why'd I dream about her?_

_BAH! Contradicting my own thoughts will make me go mad. As if my situation isn't crazy enough._

* * *

Four hooded figures crept out of sight and reappeared a few feet behind Adalind. She knew walking the streets at night was dangerous for a lady like her, especially now that she didn't have her valuable line of defense. She didn't know where to go. Every alley was packed with men that looked like criminals, beggars, most lanes were infested with rats.

"_Boy, the Grimm's advice on going astray sure sucks," _she thought.

Adalind was destitute, hungry, and was probably about to get the rape of her life.

One of the four hooded men prowled up in front of her and she saw big black eyes and antennae.

A Mellifer.

Its tone was grotesque and his head was tilted to one side, "The disgusting odor of a Hexenbiest lingers around you. I'm surprised you've not morphed yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 5**

The Mellifer continued talking as his companions walked closer to Adalind.

"Schade, right?" the leader said.

Adalind gulped in response.

"Schade. What is the difference between a deer running away," he stepped closer and hovered above her, "and a small witch?"

Trying very hard to sound confident, she replied, "I'm sure your opinion about that is wonderful but I will not consider it important."

"Courage at the face of death? I like this woman," another Mellifer from behind said. This time it was a female.

"The difference between a deer running away and a small witch is that the deer is called a hunted stag and the witch is called a stunted hag!"

The Mellifers ridiculously broke into laughter and watched as Adalind tried to hide her fear and curiosity.

"If I were in your place, I'd get on with the killing," she snapped at them. She was scared, of course, but she made the effort not to show it. But whatever it is she said, the Mellifers always found it as a hilarious thing. They continued making sounds expressing amusement, as a cat plays before feasting on a rat. Each one carried on snickering, even after having woged back to human form.

Adalind looked around in astonishment as she saw in front of her a boy with his age ranging from fifteen to eighteen, laughing like there was no tomorrow. There she saw the other Mellifers behind her around the same age as well, all of them having striking resemblance with each other. And then she got a closer look to see that not only did they share the same facial features, they were also like in skin tone and hair color. Quadruplets, no doubt.

She chose her words carefully, knowing that these kids, even at their mild ages, could kill her in a snap if she said the wrong thing. But overthinking, she _did_ say the wrong thing.

"You're kids," she said. And as soon as the words were out, she gasped quietly upon realizing that they might have taken it as an insult.

Finally, they stopped laughing. And the one in front of her began talking again. "Man, you witches are dimwits. Others of our kind wouldn't joke in front of you. They'd go straight to the point!

I'm Adrian, by the way. That one beside you is Leon, behind you is Phillip, and she—"

He was cut off by the girl, "I'm Grace. And I know who you are. You're Adalind Schade. You're creating quite a buzz among the PWC."

"PWC?" she repeated. She was overwhelmed by the fact that these kids, whoever they were, probably knew a lot more about her than they should and she didn't even have a clue to who they were. Only that their names were Adrian, Leon, Phillip, and Grace and they were Mellifers that could kill her right there and then.

"PWC. Portland Wesen Community. Never heard of it?" the Phillip asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell. And I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind if I walk back home without you following me," she replied.

"We know you don't have a place to crash right now because we _are_ following you. I mean we have been. Longer than you can imagine. We're pests. That's kind of our job. Literally." Leon answered eyeing her speculatively.

Adalind didn't get any sleep that night. The young Mellifers didn't hurt her, but she was under their charming scrutiny all evening, that she forgot that _somebody_ had to send them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 6**

**Adalind's POV**

_The quads took me in. I'm well dressed, well fed, and caffeinated almost every four hours - which is good for me. I like coffee. But I like paper cup coffee more. So everytime I drink, I remember first drink choices. Sometimes even the last person who gave me one…_

**Nick's POV**

_I booted up my laptop this morning to find intriguing results on my research. How do I even begin explaining why I typed in those words? That's just crazy._

_Quantum Entanglement._

"A professor on Statistics from Toronto hardly believes that amazing coincidences are really that remarkable. He states that while lots of coincidence stories can be interesting and fun to retell, you have to think about the numbers. And when you do, you realize that even really surprising sounding things are just going to happen by chance every now and then.

You would think it would be rather rare that 2 out of 40 people will share the same birthday, but actually there is an 89% chance that it will happen. And the reason is there are 780 pairs you can make out of a group of 40 people."

_What does all of this have to do with me or other peoples' lives in general? _

"Well, if you just take a specific pair of people, the chances of A falling for B within a short period of time and B falling for A for around the same period of time is about 1 in 40 billion! It's incredibly unlikely. But once you factor in the fact that there are so many different pairs of people out there who are single, heartbroken, yearning for attention, know a few secrets about each other, and live in the same local area, then there is about a 1/3 chance that at some point, A and B will find each other attractive even if the duration of their meeting is as short as a blink of an eye."

_I continued reading, the hairs on my skin standing as I finished skimming the last two paragraphs. _

"In short, two people that interact and then separate remain quantum entangled until they meet in the future. …..Synchronicity means something happens beyond chance. Synchronicity is a powerful, invisible, organizing force that orchestrates our lives - you may refer it simply as destiny."

_What are the chances of destiny's existence against my world? Oh I don't know, maybe around 99%. Maybe it was destiny that led me to type in those words. Maybe I just wanted to read something about Physics. Or maybe.. whatever. All I know is that I thought about her again. And the more I try to stop thinking, I find it harder to stop._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 7**

**Adalind's POV**

_Sundays are fine nowadays. I haven't had contact with Eric for months. I'm not sure he's that apprehensive about the success of me running an errand, only the thought of Sean getting the key for him. And since I've already told Sean about the possible location of the key, I guess Eric doesn't find me important anymore. They're all bastards anyway. Getting in between their relationship wouldn't help me. It'll just get me killed. Or so I've been told._

_My notions were cut short when Grace walked in on me as I was taking breakfast._

"_Morning, honey," I said jokingly as she reached for a glass on the cupboard. _

_Awkwardness wasn't in our vocabularies anymore. We were practically brothers and sisters. Or at least _they_ treated me as so. After all, there's a limit to the amount of trust you can place on someone. And right now, I only know that they were sent to me by the Portland Wesen Community so that someone looks after me. I didn't know who they work for, but whoever he or she is, he or she is making an effort to keep me away from Royals' business. I wonder who'd have that kind of concern over me. _

_I've tried asking the quads, but they only know as much as I do. Apparently, their boss, according to them, who was some kind of cross between a wolf and a dingo, reported to a higher being every now and then so it was obvious that he wasn't the leader of the PWC._

"_Honey kind of fits. Considering I'm a bee and all," Grace replied, her cheerful attitude making the room glow._

"_Where are your brothers?" I asked._

"_Oh the usual. They're outside, plowing the soil," she paused for a moment and smiled at me, "So, wanna go to the mall?"_

_At first I thought these kids would just be a burden to me because let's face it.. kids are not the best company to be in store with. Especially if they were Mellifers._

_But that idea changed through time. They're actually very mature. They're young, yes. Seventeen years of age to be exact, but their early separation from their parents made all the difference. They're independent and rely only on each other to live. When they were eight, they heard about a small secret agency that helped the Wesen in need so they set off to the Portland Wesen Community Building to sign up as messengers. They've been running missions for them since then. _

_If I had known about that agency earlier, maybe I would have just worked there for a good cause. And an even better one, bearing in mind that their salaries could sustain them. The quads have a house, for Pete's sake! And they're only minors!_

* * *

_I miss strolling inside the mall. It's been weeks since I've gotten a walk out in public. I think I'm safe. I have four highly-skilled Mellifers as my companions. Who could shake me?_

_My question was answered when I saw Nick in the men's clothing section. He saw me too, certainly. And for a moment there, we shared eerie eye contact._

"_Do you know this guy, Adalind?" Leon asked me protectively._

"_Uhm.. no," I lied. Doesn't he know who the Grimm in Portland is? _

"_Well that's weird. You disclose an unusual Chemistry," he replied in a teasing manner, not knowing he's unintentionally trying to hook me up with a Grimm._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 8**

She turned and walked away from him, hoping not to start a discussion. She thought she had lost him by her quick paces, but of course, it did not work. Adrian and Phillip walked alongside her, not questioning why she was in such a hurry.

Phillip slouched slightly to whisper in her ear, "The man you saw earlier is following us."

"Adalind. Is he a friend or a foe?" Adrian added, his expression taut and alert.

"Let me take this. You two relax," Adalind replied and hastily turned around to face Nick, who was only a few inches away. Without a word, he dragged her to a nearby restroom hall.

"I told you to get lost," he snapped, eyeing speculatively on the boys.

"Loosen up, Nick. They're my friends. Besides, why do you want me out of Portland anyway? It's not like I've committed a crime or anything, did I?" she replied confidently. She was in the zone to play at that moment.

He didn't have a good reply for that since he really couldn't prove she did a crime. The city jail wouldn't release her if she had done something wrong.

For the first time, Nick was speechless, given Adalind's poised response and the remarkable proximity between them.

He averted his attention to the boys who gave the impression they were identical twins. They glared at him, ready to prance any second if Nick tried to make a wrong move. They didn't know who he was, Nick didn't know who they were, and that was enough to brew an argument, leaving Adalind in the middle.

"I told you, they're my friends," Adalind repeated.

He looked at her and smiled in mockery. "Pedophilia in action is a crime."

"God! You think I'm molesting these kids?!" she uttered in a whispering manner.

"I don't know, but maybe I have to take you in for questioning."

Things went wrong as Phillip misheard and lost control. He woged into his Mellifer form. Just then, Grace and Leon came into scene to calm their brother down. Nick didn't need to turn his head; he saw the whole thing unfold through the reflection of Adalind's eye.

His Grimm nature was kicking in. _Kill the bad ones. Who's the bad one here?_

Instinctively, he grabbed her shoulders, furtively pushed her back a few steps and brought his lips close to her ear to make it look like he was kissing her cheek.

"Maybe I was wrong about the Pedophilia thing," he whispered.

Adalind tried to struggle under Nick's steady embrace but to no avail. He was too strong. It hardly looked like she was resisting.

"What the fuck are you doing, Burkhardt?" she whispered in an equally low volume.

"Did you know these kids are Mellifers?" he answered.

Adalind figured out that Nick must've seen one of them woge. Of course she already knew that. What a laugh, she thought.

Adalind pulled him closer and this time making it her turn to whisper in his ear.

"For the last time. . . . . THEY ARE MY FRIENDS."

She chose her last words carefully before she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and trotted away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 9**

**Nick's POV**

_I was stumped. Completely at sea. Aren't Hexenbiester the counterparts of Mellifers? Why was Adalind with four of those? They'd absolutely suck the nectar out of her. _

_I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw at the mall today. She labeled four Mellifers as her friends, and then kissed my cheek. Weird ass punk._

"_Hey, buddy. Are you alright? You seem a little off tonight," Monroe told me after he had noticed that I stopped eating._

"_Can natural enemies be friends?" I asked him._

_He raised a brow at me and I soon realized the question I asked him was ironic, given my coalition to other Wesen like him._

"_Who exactly are we talking about here?" he replied._

"_Adalind Schade and her -quote- friends."_

"_Whoa. There's more than one? I thought she was out of PD's radar?" _

_I shrugged, not sure how to respond correctly to his semi-questioning statement. "Not mine, Monroe." _

"_Why, what's it to you?" he looked at me for a second, went back to eating his peas, and smiled teasingly, "You're not having eyes on a witch, are you?"_

_I couldn't comprehend the words before his last, just the remarks 'witch, are you?', so I assumed that he was plainly making a comment about her – which I contradicted._

"_She's not a witch anymore, can tell you that," I replied and chuckled._

_He dropped his spoon on the floor saying, "Nick. Please tell me you're kidding."_

"_What?"_

"_Let me rephrase that. Do you like Adalind?" he replied, his expression blank._

"_WHAT? NO! I didn't say that!" I felt like I was overreacting a little… and maybe having a small pang of guilt for.. I don't know, saying I didn't?_

_He cupped his palms on against his face in distress. "Aww, Nick. Denial is the first sign."_

"_Then how should I react? I say no, you already think I like her. How much more if I say yes?"_

"_Well are you planning on saying yes?" he retorted._

"_NO!"_

_After that, he just raised his hands in defeat and chuckled._

_Saying I didn't like her?_

_I was so wrong. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 10**

**Adalind's POV**

_I'm officially dumbfounded by my situation. Somebody please kill me. _

_I sighed in exasperation after I realized that I'd spent two hours straight reading a book I borrowed from the local library._

'_Oblivious Men VS. Women's Insights '_

_The title says it all. Although not all men are like so, _some_ are. And _some_ of these unsuspecting men have caught my attention significantly. What the fuck. Everytime a question is brought up, I always find an answer to violate it! I don't know what's happening to me. Maybe the coffee he gave me had some kind of...potion. Zaubertrank 23? No. I know the effect of Zaubertrank 23. It doesn't punch you this way. Maybe it's something I've never heard of before? What? No way can he beat me at my own game. _

_The questions were tricky. But at least I found a way to overthrow each and every one of them._

'_Why waste time on someone who isn't willing to spend time with you?'_

_That's easy. I've never wasted any of my time on him. We just sort of run into each other and time kind of stops, actually._

'_Why should you put yourself through such arduous torture of thinking about him, missing him, caring about him, and gain nothing of that sort in return?'_

_First of all, I do not give a single fuck about him. I do not care about him that much. Possibly only a little but nothing more. Second, I don't miss him. Not constantly. It doesn't mean anything. Third, I think about him a lot, but it's not like I'm going to do something about it. Get real, book._

'_Why should you get depressed over a man who can ruin your chances of meeting better men?'_

_He's a Grimm that passed on killing a Hexenbiest, for crying out loud! There are no better men! By the way, I am NOT depressed. Sighing a lot is just an expression._

'_Why should you subject your heart such pain over someone who doesn't give two hoots about you?'_

_Okay, what the hell is a hoot? Moving on. Pain? Pain is me. If not, I'm hurt-free. My heart doesn't bleed. It's a rock._

'_Why should you waste your emotions on someone who doesn't reciprocate?'_

_I don't know. Maybe whoever he is, he's worth wasting emotions on? Blah. As if I'm wasting any._

_I got hit a little on that last question. Aren't I wasting emotions? Isn't the very feeling of confusion a waste? If it is, then how about longing? That must be comparable to super old wine being drained down the sink._

_I read on._

'_Why waste tears crying over someone who will never know, never care, and wouldn't care?'_

_Fuck! Maybe you're just really into this guy!_

'_That's the end of the questionnaire. Congratulations for reading the entire folio. Now here are your results. _

_If you read your way throughout the entire survey agreeing with the questions, nodding your head, and chuckling every once in a while, then you are as hard as a rock, miss. Moving on isn't a problem for you! You got it all covered._

_On the other hand, those who found the questions silly and had unforeseen answers to them are the ones who are in the contradiction state of drowning in the pool of emotions. I bet you never noticed the questions were questions to avoid falling for someone, did you? Since you probably disagreed with every question, – which is by the way I repeat, questions to avoid falling for someone – then there's a huge chance you're feeling something for this guy! Or you just really hate him to the point that you don't even care. But you actually do. You wouldn't waste your time reading if something wasn't bugging you in the first place, now would you?'_

_What the fuck did I just read? _

_It's not the book's job to find out if I feel something for Nick. It's mine. It's been my job since that night in the woods._

_And we have a verdict._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 11**

**Nick****  
**

_This is wrong._

_Call her? I don't think so._

_Should I really figure this thing out?_

_Or should I let it pass? _

_Maybe I should._

_Or maybe I shouldn't._

_I like her?_

_But I hate her!_

_Do I really? _

_ Is the hate state over?_

_Guess so._

* * *

**Adalind**

_This is wrong._

___I have his number. Wait, what did I just think of?_

___Why did I kiss him the other day? Answer yourself seriously._

_____Maybe I shouldn't._

_Or maybe I should._

___I like him?_

_____But I hate him!_

_______Or do I?_

_________Is the hate state over?_

___________Probably._

* * *

**A/N: This is short. But I promise to post a new chapter tomorrow! ^_^**___________  
_

** Thank you guys for the reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 12**

**Adalind's POV**

_How did I even begin explaining the agreement of my brain and my heart for my 'visit'? The quads are behind me thinking I just wanted to get some air. But really, I'm stalking._

_I'm ten feet away from being discovered. I know I'm not supposed to do this but I stay home for another minute, I'm a crazy woman. _

_I moved even closer, my heart stopping everytime I treaded, hoping I wouldn't be spotted. All I want is a good view, anyway. Just a close look… and a long craved conversation?_

_I picked up random groceries and placed them in the cart. Checking, I saw a few canned goods, several boxes of tampons and other stuff that I don't even know what the functions are._

_Of course, I still moved closer, like prey intentionally giving itself up to a predator._

'_Too close,' my mind screamed._

'_Not close enough,' my heart whispered._

_My heart, once an ironically unimportant but vital organ, never really had much say in my Wesen life, so for it to suddenly surface was a little unsettling. _

_Me being a Hexenbiest before wasn't my only self defense mechanism. Protection from attachments was one too. I tried shielding myself from the weakness that was love ever since I was a teenager but living without loving would be awful. Everyone can agree to that._

_I loved Sean, but he just used me. I was just too naïve to admit it. Now, Cupid's at it again. I curse the sting of his arrow and curse at how it somehow landed directly in my heart, amazingly passing through every barrier I'd ever set up. I know I should find the strength or the will inside me to pull that arrow out, to push my newly forming feelings away. Because the chances of me going somewhere with these feelings is vague. The chances of getting hurt? Very evident._

_Constantly having someone stuck in your mind is a weakness. And weakness is a pain. I lost the appeal of an open heart, my resentment towards things pushed me to defend myself, once ensuring that I would never fall for someone again. _

_That's an erroneous judgment. _

_But what's even more off beam is Nick turning around and recognizing my presence._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 13**

**Nick's POV**

_There's not a single can of soda in Monroe's fridge. That led me to go to the grocery store to grab a few but of course, as usual, something unexpected always occurs._

_So I passed by the section where the beverages were. It didn't take me a long time to get in line to pay for the drinks. _

_I was just about to hand the sales lady the payment when I had a fleeting look at the mirror pasted on my wallet – the mirror that substituted my photo with Juliette. _

_Reflections help me a lot. I can see Wesen woge just by looking at them through the use of a mirror image. _

_I saw Adalind. Isn't that a new thing? Maybe I should get used to seeing her often in public places. _

_I turned and verified that she really was there and that I wasn't hallucinating. She was with those kids again. The Mellifers._

_I never found out about how these kids survived after the passing of Melissa Wincroft. Aren't they supposed to be a swarm? Why are there only four and why are they with Adalind? I know the questions in my mind would never find answers unless I asked. But that wasn't my priority at that time._

_Adalind was somewhere I was again. One question I had really itched to ask was if she was following me. So I did._

_Like before, I walked briskly but this time with a less hostile approach. _

"_Are you stalking me?" I asked without hesitation._

_As simple as my query, she replied, "No."_

"_Then what are you doing here?" I retorted._

"_Wow. You know, for a Gr-" she paused to take a quick look at the oblivious Mellifers, "..Detective, that's a really dumb question. I'm shopping, what do you think?"_

"_I don't suppose you use men's facewash. Are those for your subs back there?" I put on a sarcastic smirk._

_She seemed frustrated enough to take a swing at me but instead she just exhaled heavily._

"_They are not my subs. But I'm obviously wasting my time trying to justify that so if you'll excuse me," she answered and moved her cart._

_For a moment, I felt bad for taunting her. But one way or another, I yearned for her attention. I just found it difficult to catch. _

_I had to keep it up. I wanted this conversation to go on. She was enticing and I really couldn't help looking into those round eyes._

_Instantly, my heart started to beat in a swift pace. At that moment, I was absolutely positive. There was something going on with me. _

"_So tell me. Why aren't these Mellifers trying to kill me yet?" I asked, my mood a thousand levels lighter now that I've admitted to myself that I'm not just constantly thinking of this girl. I'm interested in her. Basic and uncomplicated._

"_Well they won't sting you if you don't do anything wrong," she replied, rolling her eyes at me._

"_Bingo. They're your bodyguards, aren't they? They sure are standing dangerously far," I eyed at them._

_A ghost of a smile played on her lips. "Funny you should mention that…" and then she looked at me and shook her head._

"_Try me," I answered._

"_They think you're some harmless, normal guy. They don't know you."_

"_How is that?"_

"_They've never seen the shadow of the Grimm here in Portland. All they know is his name."_

"_And they don't know me because..?" I replied curiously._

"_Maybe you're not as popular as you think. But don't feel bad," she ended, leaving me a smile that's worth being drilled into my head._

* * *

_I could say our first discussion turned out fine. It was just weird that she was unusually at ease with talking to me._

_So where's my point of realization? I'm not the kind of person that lingers on a thought over and over again.. at least not when it comes to feelings. I should just admit it to myself. I like this girl... kind of. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 14**

**Nick's POV**

_Friday night. I don't have to come early to work tomorrow._

_I turned on the television and flicked the channel to the news. I almost couldn't comprehend the phrases in my mind as it was spontaneously coming up with different words, telling me that I should go. I silenced my brain and used my ears to listen to the rest of the news report._

'_Local police point that this man was probably standing a little too close – as his footprints relay, thus triggering the attack of a swarm of bees nearby. The body is currently unidentified due to the severe damage caused by the stings. This is Reed Jenks, live from New Mexico. Back to you, Arnold.'_

_Severe damage caused by the stings. I've seen worse. I've seen Serena Dunbrook and Camilla Gotlieb's lifeless bodies. _That's _damaged. If I don't hurry, Adalind just might have the same appearance._

* * *

_The house she was staying in looked huge. Far too big for one person. A jobless young woman obviously cannot afford to pay that amount of rent. She gets help from somebody. I'm finding out tonight. _

_I took a quick look at my watch, indicating the time was eight o'clock in the evening. But then again, do Grimms have specific killing time?_

_I hardly had a plan. I was plainly acting on the spot. The front door opened a short while after I rang the doorbell. _

_This was one of the Mellifers from the mall. The young man with dirty blond hair answered to me with a questioning look. I put on a seemingly friendly look so I don't seem like someone who plots on killing him later on._

"_Hi there. Is Adalind in?" I asked._

"_Sorry, why are you asking for her? Can I please know your name first, sir?" he retorted, cautiously shifting to a defensive stance. Tangibly he was assigned to guard. _

"_Of course. I'm being rude. I'm N-" I cut myself off, an important thought in my head appearing right on time. Adalind said the Mellifers know the _Grimm's_ name. I almost blew my cover there. "Nathan Henderson."_

"_So that's your name. Adalind never told us no matter how much we strained. For her to be so secretive about you… you must be quite an animal," he said with one raised eyebrow and a smug smirk, palpably trying to intimidate me, as aggressive Wesen would when they want to know what they're up against. Sorry to say for him, I can turn the situation around. I can be the intimidator and give away my position, and then I'd probably kill this kid and then – the list goes on. But right there, I had to continue talking. Carrying on as if I didn't know what he was talking about._

"_What?" I asked, effortlessly putting on a confused look, my acting skills not failing me. "What _does_ she tell you about me?" and then the smile of an idiot crosses my face. As if I'm hoping she tells them something positive._

"_Uhh, can you wait here?" he answered as he let me in and shut the door behind me. I think he fell for my 'human act'. _

_He escalated the stairs, which was only a few steps away and then I heard their muffled conversation. I heard the boy say the bogus name I gave him. Adalind answered him. I thought I sighed a little after hearing her voice. At least she's not dead yet._

"_Nate! Hi!" Adalind greeted from the top of the staircase. Her tone was welcoming but her expression was fierce, the young Mellifer oblivious._

_I unfolded and stretched out my arms for a big, pretentious embrace. She was so warm, her breath brushing against my neck. _

"_Leon, this is Nathan. We used to be highschool sweethearts," her introduction appearing so natural. She's such a better actor than I am, "He's staying in Portland to see the Oregon Shakespeare Festival."_

_I apprehended that she was hoping it was enough to make him leave after she added more lies._

"_Nathan, Leon's my cousin. He and his siblings are staying with me for a while." She checked his expression again, this time the kid smiled and grasped that she was making him flee the scene, he still didn't, though. Even after Adalind led me to the couch to 'talk'. _

"_Leon, honey. We're good here. You can go back to texting your friend," she added, now desperate to make him leave, and curious why I was in her house._

_The kid turned around, very slowly walking towards the kitchen, still eavesdropping. _

"_Your eyes scream hypocrite," she whispered in my ear._

_I glanced at the kitchen, sensing movement. It was time for him to give his 'cousin' time with a 'friend'._

* * *

**Adalind's POV**

_Everything happened so fast. One second he was checking for Leon in the kitchen, and the next he was raising his hand up to my face and brushed his thumb against my jaw. It was awkward but I guess it had to be done in order for Leon to get the big picture._

_My breath got hitched in my throat and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as Nick leaned in painfully slow, his lips meeting mine._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 15**

**Adalind's POV**

_Holy fuck. _

_The strong sensation of thumping in my chest was too hard that I had to pull away first. If I had hung on any longer, I might have taken the kiss to a deeper level… a height where my feelings would have been revealed._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to avert my attention from the kiss. I _did _want to know what he came here for, anyway._

"_This isn't the appropriate place to talk about it," he replied and leaned to whisper in my ear, "Bees are territorial."_

_I shoved his arm and shushed him. I could have sworn he was smiling. _

"_They'll follow me wherever I go. It's their job. It has been for six months."_

"_Really? Well I don't see anybody here," he replied and looked around._

"_That's because they think you're no threat. You've been playing them since day one!" I whispered, "Will you just tell me what you came here for?"_

"_No. Not here." _

_His words were clear and demanding. Sexy._

_I raised my arms in admission of defeat. "Fine, fine. Give me a minute to change."_

* * *

_A coffee shop. I guessed it was probably going to be a long conversation if he were to match it with a sit-down setting. I interrogated as soon as we sat down._

"_Okay, what is this all about?" I said, careful not to talk too loud. The quads were just a few tables away._

"_Who are those kids? Why are they alone? Are they connected to Melissa Wincroft? How much longer are they going to stick around? I need answers, Adalind."_

"_Whoa. Easy, cowboy. Your life doesn't depend on their identity."_

"_Since when didn't you care about yours?" he retorted. I had the perfect comeback._

"_Since when did you care about mine?" I raised a brow at him. _

_Then he fell silent for a moment. His expression was blank. Maybe he didn't care. Doesn't care. Won't ever care. Maybe he was just here for the Mellifers. To wipe out the swarm's blood off of his hands. Maybe he wanted to make amends. _

_It was an awkward silence. Good thing the waitress came to serve us our coffee._

_He took a sip and chuckled. "Don't push it."_

_Disposition was softer now. Coffee solves everything. I smiled at the thought. _

"_Nick, I only know so little about them. They were orphaned at a young age and they've been working for stronger Wesen since then. They don't come from Wincroft's colony. That's all I know. Why do you have to be aware of it, Nick? Why is this so important to you?"_

_He looked me in the eye and smiled. "I just don't want anybody getting hurt."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 16**

**Nick's POV**

_Maybe my lines went a little overboard during our time at the coffee shop._

'_I just don't want anybody getting hurt'… who pulls that line nowadays?_

_I can't believe I had a casual conversation with her. Irked her in the end but hey, at least I took her out for coffee._

* * *

"_I just don't want anybody getting hurt."_

"_Honey, you do not want to start talking to me about hurt. Besides, they're not going to hurt anyone. You're already planning on how to kill them as we speak, aren't you?" she said with a queer expression._

_I shrugged off her delicately offensive remark with a smile, "You know I don't play that way."_

"_That's why you're on minimum wage," she bent over the table to keep a closer proximity so nobody would hear. Adalind was already invading my personal space so I guess she's already lost the element of surprise. "That night in the woods, you 'killed' me, but didn't actually 'kill' me. Clearly, you don't know how to grasp opportunities."_

_She spoke in a way so challenging that I needed to have a response. _

_I mimicked her leaning position so we were face to face, perilously near with one another and ended up using a cliché._

"_You have really pretty eyes."_

"_At least you're not a bad liar," she said before chuckling and straightening up her sitting position._

"_I should say killing and lying don't go very well together. Especially for a cop," I didn't know what to say so nonsense came out of my mouth. _

"_Cop. Someone who works on a Saturday. That's my cue, I guess," she stood up and faced the Mellifers' direction. Adalind was leaving. "Thanks for the coffee," she said with a smile._

"_But it's dark," I uttered._

"_So you're saying I should stay in the coffee shop to spend the night? Comical, Nick. Really," she replied sarcastically._

_I stood and laughed at her sarcasm, glad that she keeps up with my crap. Maybe we could be friends after all. _

"_I'm saying you should let me walk you home. Will you?" my fingers weren't just crossed. They were intertwined. I was surprised by how much I wanted to spend more time with her._

**Adalind's POV**

_A thousand Déjà vu jokes just popped into my head after he said he wanted to walk me home at night._

_Last time I encountered him at night, I ended up tackling him and rolling on the ground like we were having anger sex. I snickered at the thought._

"_Will you walk me home, Nick?"_

_Now the one thing plastered in my mind was anger sex. All I did walking home was making an effort to not laugh even more. Nick was probably weirded out by me. I just told him it was the dew. So he lent me his jacket._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 17**

**Adalind's POV**

_I miss my mother. If only she were here to help me with these feelings. Me liking Nick? She'd flip. But I know she'd love me still. _

_Fate plays with my head as the radio stages a sad song and takes me back to when I was four._

* * *

_A thunderclap wakes me. All I hear is the deafening pour of rain on the roof of our home. As fast as the lightning, mother is by my side, lulling me back to sleep, holding me and brushing away my fears. _

"_I'm here, honey. Go back to sleep," she whispered in my ear._

_Her eyes brought me to ease when I stared into them. Along with her reassuring smile, I was catching z's again in no time._

**_ …_**

"_Adalind! Hurry up, you're gonna be late!" she shouted from downstairs._

_Talks on the car ride over to York Prep were common, but this day was different. _

"_Oh my gosh," I exclaimed. _

"_What is it, honey?" she asked, looking out from the window._

"_It's Cedric," I answered her, checking myself on the mirror afterwards. I was a fourteen then. Crushing and conscious. _

"_Cedric who?" mother added. She seemed overprotective of me._

"_Mom, look," I rested my head back so she could see who I was pointing at, "Isn't he the cutest?" I said enthusiastically._

_She answered with a smile, closed eyes and a head shake, "You're too good for him."_

"_Too good for him? Mom, he doesn't even look at me! _He's _too good for me." I replied with a pouting expression._

"_Really?" she said, tucking stray locks of blond hair behind my ear, "Then maybe you should work your magic. Practice a little."_

_I knew she meant potions. I wasn't in to concoctions that much back then. I preferred controlling my surges rather than mixing things. At least I tried, though._

_But Cedric was my first failed experiment._

* * *

_I miss her so much. Her death was tragic. Worst part is, I'm not even sure about who killed her, or who to aim my rage at. _

"_Dude, snap out of it," Grace said, waving her hand in front of my face after she realized that I was staring into the open for quite some time, "You've got mail."_

_I opened the letter as soon as she handed it to me._

_There was a logo on the upper left corner of the page, an image of a man mating with a cat. It was pretty disturbing. I started reading and got alarmed when the heading said PWC in bold, capital letters._

'_Adalind,_

_ How are you dealing with the kids so far? I bet you've become the best of friends. _

_Anyway, I want to congratulate you for knowing your place in the world._

_ Also, you're useless and not worth a bit of my time, but I decided to inform you that I'm the head of the Wesen Community of Portland, and I can send orders right now to kill you. But as I've just said, you're not worth it. So is writing another letter._

_ I'm making this short and simple for you. You made the right choice of staying out of the road. That way, I wouldn't have to kill you, and you can live with every pill of pain that heads your direction._

_ Yes, I won't kill you, but I hope your misery does._

_-S.R'_

_Holy crap. I'm free. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 18**

**Nick's POV**

_I was suiting up for work this morning when my phone rang._

"_Adalind. What makes you call me this early in the morning?" I said, not helping but smile. She initiated the call!_

"_I'm sorry, Nick. Is this a bad time?"_

_It was seven o'clock. It _was_ early, but not a bad time like she had asked._

"_What? No. You're perfect. I mean your timing's perfect," It felt weird, stumbling on my own words because I was nervous, "It's fine. Why? Is something wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong, Nick. It's just," she answered, seeming as if she were chuckling on the other line, "Are you free this evening? I just thought maybe I could return your jacket and then take you to dinner tonight? That is if you're okay with it."_

_Really? Adalind asking me to have dinner with her? Why would I say no to that?_

"_Are your bodyguards tagging along?" I asked in jest._

"_Yes," she said solidly, "But they'll keep quiet, I promise."_

"_They better," I said a little too antagonistically. _

"_Don't be like that, they're kids," she replied with another chuckle. Her serenity despite my alert attitude was remarkable. It made me ecstatic. It's like she's controlling my emotions. _

_Sometimes I wonder if it's possible to cast a spell through eye contact. Because if it is, then I'm damned. I look at her eyes all the time. Occasionally I question myself if there came a time when I ate or drank anything she's offered me. I'm always led back to never. Every so often I ask myself what she's done to pull me in so deeply. Cause I'm falling so hard. I know this isn't me. This is not how I usually act; this is not how I'm supposed to act. Generally, falling for her is wrong.. but it feels so right when she's around._

_I found myself clutching my chest. My heart was racing. Jeez, I think I'm going crazy. _

_I didn't want to end the conversation we were having over the phone, but somehow I did. Because I wanted to go to work, go home, suit up, and accompany Adalind to dinner._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 19**

**Adalind's POV**

_I can't believe it! It's way past lunchtime and I just woke up! I kept my eyes closed and tried to remember what came about after the date. This is bad. What's worse is I only have the slightest idea on what happened last night. After the dare I… THE DARE!_

* * *

_Nick motioned for the waiter to get the bill. The waiter arrived in a short moment with it. _

_I reached for it but Nick took it from my hand before I could even look at the total amount._

"_On me," he said with a smile._

"_Come on. I dragged you into this place. My treat," I replied, giving him a slight frown. I thought it was fair to pay for dinner since he's already done me a favor the last time. _

"_Can't let you do that," he retorted, taking his eyes off me after what seems like such a long time and taking out his wallet from his pocket._

_He slipped in the payment – however much that costed – and looked at me again._

"_Family tradition?" I asked jokingly. He snickered in reply._

"_No," emphasis on the 'no', "Just my date policies. Date number one is the most important." If his presence was enough to make me smile, the sketchy words he spoke made me go red in the face. Basic analogy._

_He considers this a date? The feeling is mutual, but it's underhanded. I doubt I failed in showing him my appreciation for his sweetness. I was blushing like hell._

_I tried hiding it, but to no avail. So to drive away from the awkward but dreamy situation, I continued the discussion._

"_Date number one is over," I checked for his reaction. He seemed to be waiting for the catch. "Dibs on date number two's bill."_

_Nick smiled at me with a tiny hint of confusion on his face, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."_

"_You wouldn't have to for long," I looked outside, "Date two's right across the street."_

…

"_This isn't a good idea," he whispered in my ear as we entered the bar._

"_You're right. It's the best," I replied and sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered two shots of vodka._

_It was shot after shot after shot. Not one of those shot glasses lasted for five seconds on the table. So when it was finally time to go home, we stood up and just like that, blacking out was a breeze._

* * *

_I'm having the worst kind of hangover. The headache hit me far before I even opened my eyes. And when I opened them, I saw the pillows scattered around the bed like they'd been trampled on by a bull. Half of the blanket was on the floor, half of it served as my cover, and the bed sheet was out of its place. The bed was cool. Too cool, it seeped through my clothes. _

_That was when I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes at all. In alarm, I sat up in an instant and looked around. A note was posted on my bed's headboard. _

'_Last night was incredible. I had a great time. Hope you don't end up regretting your decision._

_-N.'_

_Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?_

_Did we fuck last night?_

_Oh shit._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I feel bad about not writing for weeks. I was so busy doing my school projects that I didn't have time to write. So sorry, guys. Please enjoy Chapter 20.**

* * *

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 20**

**Adalind's POV**

_Putting on a robe, I paced to the cupboard and poured myself a glass of orange juice from the fridge._

_Here I am again, over thinking. Trying to comprehend the reasons why Nick wouldn't call me after such an awkward instant. Disregard the call, but a text? Is it really that hard to text nowadays? _

_What's worse is, it's been a week since – THAT happened. _

_I've had several one-night stands before. None of them I cared the morning right after it happened. But this time, I not only 'NOT care', I'm surprised to feel so down each night, knowing he hasn't called the whole day again._

_I pulled the glass closer to my mouth but I couldn't bring myself to take a sip. I was just too angry. Just too sad and confused. Every emotion that was pain flowed through my veins. I didn't realize that I was dropping tears in the glass. _

_That was it for the juice. I simply stood and drained it down the sink, dimly and impatiently waiting for it to run out. I angled the glass into a more vertical position to let the last drops of the drink fall. It was a stupid thing, to wait for the glass to clear completely when I could wash it off with water. But I guess it wasn't as dumb as me falling for Nick. _

_Once again, I was over thinking. I was caught by surprise when the glass slipped off of my fingers. A natural reflex was to chase it so it wouldn't break, and so I did. But I was too late. Just like my recognition of things. Recognition of a one-night stand and how Nick would probably never call again after getting what he wanted. Recognition of the big shards on my palm and near my wrist._

_Anger wasn't the word for that situation. If I said I was angry, I would have been sublimating my feelings, lying to myself. I was more than angry, more than sad. Words aren't enough to describe. Exceeding rage, I pulled out the pieces of broken glass out from my palm and my wrist. More blood. More pain. Everything was more 'emo' thanks to the blood. Then all I had to was to speak clichés and I would have been welcomed into the world of emotionally disturbed people._

_I thought a solid scream was the answer to something. Or just to stop the world from turning for as long as I can yell. Of course that was impossible. Adrian entered the kitchen, that was actual. _

"_Adalind, what happened?" he asked in concern, and checked on my hand after becoming conscious of the situation._

_He turned the faucet knob and let the water flow on my ravaged wrist. And I was just standing there like an inanimate object. But I was crying._

_Adrian straightened up. He was about to interrogate me. That was his job. Still his job. But he's more like a brother now._

"_You wouldn't cry like that just because of a scratch. Who did it? Who hurt you?" he asked in one swift rebuke._

_He was the logical type. Straight-to-the-point guy. If I hadn't given him a name, he would have called the other three in and that would just make things vaster and more people would be questioning me. I didn't want attention so I just answered him without thinking._

"_Nick just broke my heart."_

"_Who's Nick?"_

"_You know him. But Nathan, Nick. Same guy"_

_The sentences were direct, no pauses whatsoever. If I was a criminal and he was a policeman, I'd be in jail because he made me talk my brain out. That's how good and spontaneous Adrian is with words._

"_Why'd you call him Nick just now, then?"_

"_That's his real name. Nick Burkhardt. I'm sure you've heard of him," as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I snapped back to reality._

"_Nick Burkhardt, the Grimm in Portland?" his grip on my wrist tightened._

_I pulled my hand to give him the sense to let go._

"_Relax. He hasn't killed you, has he?"_

_Adrian paused and frowned. "This isn't about me. This isn't about him being a Grimm either."_

"_Oh isn't it?"_

"_You said he 'broke your heart'? I'm your friend. Now do you want me to break his face?"_

_It's good he took things lightly. I was relieved. I thought for a second he would Woge on me. Good thing the kid's mature enough._

"_Don't break his face. He's not worth your time."_

_That was what my mouth was saying. Inside I heard 'Don't break his face. I'm falling for that jerk.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 21**

**Nick's POV**

_My heart was pounding a million beats per minute as I rang the doorbell of the Mellifers' house._

_As expected, one of the four opened the door. It was Phillip this time – I think. I've been getting used to seeing their faces since they tagged along Adalind all the time._

"_Grimm.." he whispered, his face stern._

_I raised my hands, signaling that I was not there for trouble._

"_Where is she?" _

"_She's not here," Phillip answered and tried to close the door, but not before I used my arm to prevent him from shutting me out. Right then and there, he backed off and woged, giving me time to enter the house._

_I walked into the guest room and found her sitting on a couch, eating ice cream, and watching television. She seemed at ease until she saw me._

"_Hi," I said with hesitation and uncertainty._

_She stood and uttered the words, "You motherf-," as she threw a small pillow at me._

"_What- Why?" was all I could say._

"_It's called a THROW pillow for a reason, Nick," Adalind replied, her tears kind of welling up in the corners of her eyes. _

_Seeing her so angry to the point that she was breaking down in tears felt as if my lungs were being squeezed so hard that I couldn't breathe._

_Instinct told me to go to her and try to comfort her but I thought again. I know the reason why she was so out of character._

_Adalind appeared to have no other words for me so she simply raced to her room and slammed the door._

_Right on cue, – or maybe he was listening all along – Adrian came into the scene. He was relaxed, like a Mellifer would normally be around a Grimm. _

"_Take a seat, _Nathan_," he said. It was weird that he still addressed me with my bogus name._

_He shrugged, "I'll get straight to the point. Do you deserve to be heard?"_

"_Yes," I answered with pride, knowing that I was in place. I can tell Adalind everything, from the night I last saw her and every single reason why I didn't call or text or even dropped by._

"_Let's have her hear you out, shall we?" he stood and walked to her door, knocking thrice, lying and saying "he's gone, can I come in now?"_

_This boy was probably so frustrated seeing her like this – all dramatic and not the way she really is._

_The door clicked but it didn't open. She must've sat back and expected Adrian to open it by himself. He motioned for me to open it. The second I turned the knob, he shoved the door open and pushed me into the room, leaving me alone with Adalind._

_As soon as she saw me, a false smile formed on her face._

"_Date number two was on you. You called dibs on it. It was shot after shot after shot and you were slipping in and out of consciousness. I walked you home. My phone rang and I stopped for a while to answer it," I paused to observe her reaction. I think she weighed what I was doing so she was just silent and just continued sitting down on her bed. "The caller was Rosalee Calvert, a friend of mine. She was asking me about encounters with Mauzhertz. You snatched the phone from me and told her that she was too late, I was already taken that night – that she can't snag me from you at the moment. Then with excessive accuracy, you threw my phone in a manhole. That was the end of my cell."_

_I saw her swallow. "Do I look like I effing care about your phone? Cause I don't, Nick. Really, I don't."_

"_When I got you home, I led you straight right there, where you're sitting now and you said that even though it always drizzles in Portland, you still felt so warm inside. I said it was because you had too much to drink. You stood up and turned on the AC. I was surprised that you didn't mind taking off your shirt and your jeans. Then you turned to face me and you said 'Oh, I didn't notice you were still there. I hope you're not disturbed'." Adalind shot me a short sincere glance, somewhat provoking me to continue._

"_You walked towards me instead of lying on the bed. You looked me in the eyes and asked me to stay a little bit longer. I said I would until you felt comfortable enough alone."_

* * *

**Adalind's POV**

_Everything came flashing towards me. Suddenly I remember._

_I finished his monologue._

"_I felt so relaxed with you that night and I wasn't in the least sense bothered stripping down in front of you."_

_I exhaled hard as every remorseful feeling hit me all at once. I remember lying down on the bed and asking him to lie down beside me._

"_You just put an arm around me and you didn't even try to take advantage of the situation, how compassionate of you. And we stayed that way for a while and I.." he looked at me in hope that I can continue, "I think I kissed you that night."_

_I looked at him with skepticism and he nodded. _

"_Shortly after that, I sent you away," I added, my audibility decreasing._

_I didn't need to continue. I knew he'd already realized that I remember. I remember how I kissed him so eagerly, the warmth of his hand on my waist. I remember after I broke off the kiss, I sat up and he did as well. He apologized but I cut him off and leaned in again for another. The second kiss was fierce, fuming, even. Every second that passed was filled with intense rage, as if every second was a commencement of anger sex. Then I pulled away and slapped him, fighting the impulse of kissing him again. _

_I remember my last lines. _

_ 'It's been sufficiently awkward and confusing for me and I need time to compose myself. Give me a week.'_

_I stared at him with sorry eyes and he stared back, saying "It's okay."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – Chapter 22**

"I'm not pressuring you into anything. You have to know that I can give you all the time you need to think about what you want; to detach yourself from confusion," Nick said, finally breaking the awkward silence between them after Adalind buried her face in her hands in shame.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "You can, Nick? _Can_ you?"

Adalind was hoping for a sincere answer. One that would be reassuring.

"Theoretically. Technically, though.." he trailed off.

"Technically? What?"

"It's not easy staying away from someone you're crazy for."

Adalind was shaken by what she had heard but managed to chuckle anyway. "You're being way too vague."

Nick sighed and smiled at her. "I love you."

She couldn't hide the red in her cheeks as she grasped his confession. She gulped before talking.

"For what it's worth, I'm in love with you too. But.."

"There's always a _but," _Nick cut her off and shook his head slightly.

"There can't be an _us_, Nick," Adalind retorted, using hand motions; emphasizing the space between them, "We can't do this. You're a Grimm, I'm Wesen. We're different."

He strode towards her and tilted his head, "No. I'm a Grimm, you're human, but I really couldn't care less."

Reaching out and pulling her gently towards him, he pushed her chin upwards so that their noses touched. She could feel his warm breath on her. If she just leaned forward then… Her thoughts were interrupted as his lips latched onto hers. It was but a soft, gentle kiss, and Adalind felt everything melt.

Abruptly, Nick pulled away.

"That was.." Adalind started.

Nick smiled his sweet, handsome smile. And with that, he pushed her onto the bed and pressed their mouths together. This time, Adalind felt different. This kiss was something else. Somehow heartily torrid. She gently broke apart to catch her breath. As doing so, she clawed at Nick's chest as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"_Oh fuck this shit," _she thought to herself, finally submitting to the feelings she burrowed deep inside.

* * *

**A/N: I've kept this brief. It's just that I've been so busy. I can't promise you that I'd be updating soon and I'm really sorry about that. **

**Anyway, I just wanna thank you guys for reading and leaving reviews on every chapter. Your gestures are much appreciated. So thank you, thank you. **


	23. EPILOGUE

**Chemistry and Quantum Physics – EPILOGUE**

**Adalind's POV**

_Nothing makes Nick want something more than when he can't have it. That's what makes my hard-to-get kisses so effective._

_I pull away a little on mid-kisses and tease him like I'm going to kiss him again and then I pull back before he can touch my lips. The kiss afterwards is always wonderfully passionate. Always. Even after eight years of being together. _

_My thoughts were interrupted when Nick came strolling into our bedroom and planted a kiss on my cheek. _

"_I'm going, sleepyhead," he said, resting his blue green eyes on mine as he flashed his perfect smile. _

_I pulled him into a deep, long kiss and finally let him go. _

"_Don't forget to get a new set of pens for Caleb, okay?" I said as he was reaching for the door. _

_Nick nodded in concession and uttered, "Yeah. I won't forget." And he stepped out of the room. _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wrap his hands around Caleb's shoulders – as he does every day – and kiss him on the forehead. "Daddy's leaving," I heard him say._

_I got up fast enough to heed Caleb's response. He tucked a few strands of his blond hair aside and pulled Nick into an embrace. "I wanna go with you," he hummed._

"_Don't you want to hang out with uncle Leon?" Nick asked. I just stood there, listening to a typical father-and-son conversation. _

"_Not today, no. It's Thursday and all he's gonna do is water the plants all day. And that's boring," Caleb replied with an exasperated look on his face. It's really not easy to believe that a six year old could be so stubborn. But then again, he's my son so how is that surprising?_

_The thought made me chuckle and cut into their discussion. "Caleb, honey, you know dad's going to catch the bad guys, right?" I paused to gauge his reaction, "Why don't you just watch TV today?"_

_He shook his head and at last gave in, "Fine."_

* * *

_It was 10 AM and I was cooking lunch for everyone. Adrian was using television as a front to watch over Caleb. He's grown especially fond of him ever since he was born. Leon, as Caleb predicted, was gardening. Grace was helping me with the table and who knows where Phillip was at the time._

_It was then when Caleb got up and watched the postman put letters into our mailbox. I guess he just likes watching postman Rick do his work._

_A few minutes later, he went back to his seat to continue drawing. _

"_Mom?" he said as he lifted his head to look at me. "Our street is really noisy in the morning," he added._

"_You're right, honey," I replied – not knowing why he would bring up such a random statement. _

_My attention went back to what I was cooking when he called me again. _

"_Mom?"_

"_Mhm?" This time I didn't look because I was flipping over the fish that fried on one side._

"_It's the dogs. They bark too loud."_

"_I know, baby," I smiled at his comment, noticing how observant he was._

"_Mom?" he uttered again. This time, I handed Grace the spatula and asked her to take over for a while._

_I walked to Caleb and leveled my face with his._

"_Yes, Caleb?" I asked with a smile, hoping that he would cut to the chase. _

"_I hate postman Rick. I mean, we all know that dogs hate cats but he doesn't have to terrorize the dogs, you know."_

"_What?" I asked, renounced. I really couldn't grasp his point. He was speaking in riddles. _

_That was when he turned a few pages on his sketch pad to show me something. After what seemed like a long time, he rotated the pad and pointed at the left side of it. _

"_There. He wears that mask every time he puts mail in Mrs. Aber's mailbox."_

_I felt my heart beat a million times per minute, realizing what he's been trying to tell me. I saw Adrian's head snap at Caleb's direction to look over the sketch. _

_Adrian spoke up, obviously unintentionally. "Isn't that a Kla-" he cut himself off and looked at me, probably searching for an answer._

_I stared at his drawing again. And all I thought of was the way my son drew perfectly the features of an upright alley cat - A Klaustreich._

_I was speechless but I did my best not to look panicked around him. I wanted him to feel that it was normal because facing the facts, it really was normal. His father is a Grimm so it was only logical that he could be one too. But it had never crossed my mind that it would be this early. It's way too early. And what was weird was he didn't even seem confused or afraid. _

"_Don't be scared, mommy. It's fine. Uncle Adrian turns into a Locust sometimes and dad doesn't seem to mind so why should I?"_

_I smiled halfheartedly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Close enough, baby."_

_"You should see my other drawings, mom. Some of them are really ugly," he said with a sinister smile, green eyes similar to Nick's staring into my own._

* * *

**A/N: Done. Thank you to all the readers for leaving reviews, waiting, and sending your love. You all have a special place in my heart.**

**Now that the fic is over, you can do 'Caleb Burkhardt one-shots' if you want. Just notify me so I can keep tabs. I'd love to read your view on their son.**

**Anyway, thanks again, everybody! :)**

**-Samantha**


End file.
